


Closer Than Sisters

by bellatrix_black_Lestrange (bellatrix_black_lestrange)



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix_black_lestrange/pseuds/bellatrix_black_Lestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa recalls her moments of intimacy with Mina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than Sisters

They were at the taxidermy table, Vanessa, Mina, and Peter as they always were. Vanessa was finishing up with a stuffed raven. She kissed the bird on the head.  
“Vanessa...” Mina asked. “Do you think I shall ever kiss a boy?”  
Vanessa laughed bashfully. Peter made a face and ran out of the room.  
“I think you will have a kiss someday.” Vanessa giggled.   
“Everyone knows you’re going to marry Peter.” Mina said in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’re going to kiss my brother and I won’t like it.” She shook her head, bouncing her blonde curls every which way.  
“Not true!” Vanessa squealed, and set the raven back down on the table.  
“Then we would be sisters for real.” Mina smiled.  
The idea did sound good to Vanessa. But they were all already so close, she couldn’t comprehend any shift between the three of them.   
“Our children would be cousins.” Vanessa considered. “I will marry Peter, and you will marry another man. Someone elegant and dashing!”  
“With a fancy moustache!”  
“Let me be your first...” Vanessa asked with a wild look in her eyes. Van was always the more daring of the two, and Mina had learned to expect the unexpected in her best friend.  
Mina laughed nervously. They’d kissed countless times before, but only on the cheek. Mina didn’t know how to kiss beyond that. And if Vanessa does know, where did she learn? Mina thought. Instantly, she felt as though Vanessa was privy to knowledge that she hadn’t. Vanessa leaned in towards Mina, and in a moment of naughtiness, took Mina’s dainty chin in her hands. Mina looked back at her friend with a crooked smile. She landed a peck on Mina’s smirk, but held it longer than normal.  
It was innocent, but both their hearts were racing. Mina avoided Vanessa’s eyes the rest of the day.

\-------

Moonlight looked good on Vanessa. The silver of the light complimented her pale, steely eyes and sharp features. It was like she truly belonged in the dark. Between Mina’s sheets, they intended to sleep as they had many times before. It was an innocent habit of theirs that was never shaken since childhood. But now Vanessa felt as though she was somewhere she shouldn’t be.  
“Vanessa,” Mina murmured. “I don’t want to sleep.”  
Completely awake, Vanessa turned over to face her friend. “Second thoughts about the engagement?” She teased. It was truly wishful thinking on Vanessa’s part.  
“No...” Mina replied with avoidance in her voice. Blush spread across her cheeks.   
Something whispered to Vanessa, and she listened and moved closer to Mina. The linen of their nightgowns brushed up against each other. Years of masking and suppressing her desire weighed down on Vanessa. So long, she had to be content just to be Mina’s very best friend. It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough.  
“I’m delighted, I’m just afraid. Is it possible to be delighted and afraid at the same time?” Mina questioned.   
“Will you always be afraid, Mina mine?” Vanessa whispered as she found Mina’s rosebud lips with her kiss. She drank in their sweetness, as if she was sucking honey from her lips.  
They’d given each other countless pecks on the cheek, in greeting and goodbye, but their lips had only touched once before in this fashion. This time, Vanessa was taking, tasting, not simply practicing and exploring for a future man. Vanessa found that Mina did not draw back.  
“Let me be your first.” Vanessa promised to Mina just as she had years ago when they decided they would be each other’s first kisses.  
Vanessa sat up in the bed, and knelt over Mina as she lay there. She ran her fingers down Mina’s sides, petting her to bring comfort.  
She trembled, but eased into Vanessa’s touch. Vanessa took the ribbons of Mina’s nightgown in her long, pale fingers and coaxed the front of it open, partially exposing her breasts. Vanessa landed soft, assuring kisses all the way down Mina’s neck, and then fell to her chest.   
Mina looked terrified, but Vanessa collected Mina’s hand in hers and kissed it as gently as if she were made of glass. Then she sucked each finger slowly and methodically. Mina was finally hers.  
She recalled that night in the hedge maze. That night she had accidentally observed this…act. Vanessa could not do to Mina as Mina’s father had done to her mother. No, their bodies did not fit together that way. It would have to be as she had done to herself, countless times under her own bedcovers, in the darkness of the night while she fantasized about Mina.   
Vanessa lifted the nightgown just enough to slide her hand down Mina’s silk bloomers. Mina seized up and gasped. Vanessa began to retract, but Mina wrapped her hand around Vanessa’s wrist and held it there. She gave Vanessa a nod. With a smirk, she continued down Mina’s lower abdomen and through the soft, downy hair that was as blonde as what grew on her head, and into the warmth between her legs. Vanessa began to circle her fingers softly, carefully. Mina let out a whimper. Vanessa kissed her again.  
Her soft, strong hands worked between Mina’s legs, alternating long and short strokes. Vanessa grabbed at the white silk of the bloomers and yanked them down Mina’s legs. Her toes began to curl, and Mina started to rock towards Vanessa’s touch, asking for more pressure. Vanessa worshipped Mina with her fingers.  
She was slick wet. Vanessa slipped two fingers inside Mina who was absolutely incapacitated, gripping at the bedsheets to stifle her moans. They couldn’t let their sin be heard, and the walls had ears, what with all their staff.  
Vanessa felt wicked, like she was taking something reserved for Mina’s fiancée. She took, and she would take until there was nothing left. Let me consume you, leave nothing left for him to marry. She thought. This was the first time Mina was feeling anything quite like this. It was highly doubtful Mina had learned how to touch herself yet, at least not like Vanessa had. Vanessa wrapped her hand around the back of Mina’s neck. One hand on her neck, one between her legs, Vanessa cradled her best friend.  
Her fingers moved in and out of Mina, and her moans and whimpers grew. At the peak of her climax, Mina clasped her hands over her mouth and shrieked. She arched her back and neck, letting her golden curls tumble down. Mina’s neck was exposed, and Vanessa kissed it hard. She let her teeth scrape the thin skin there, sucking so hard she would surely leave a mark. Mina would have to cover it up, lest her fiancée find out about them. After her release, tears rolled out of Mina’s eyes.  
Mina took a fistful of Vanessa’s nightgown and pulled her in for a kiss, thanking her for what this felt like. It was more reciprocation than Mina had given so far, but that didn’t bother Vanessa, who lifted her nightgown and revealed that she wore nothing under it. Vanessa began to roll her clit between her fingers. Mina came to kneeling and grabbed the silk of Vanessa’s nightgown in two dainty fingers. She lifted it above her head, baring all of Vanessa to her. Mina always noted how beautiful Vanessa’s figure was. She was slender and long-limbed, but with large, full breasts that she would never have. In a moment of impulse, she grabbed them. Vanessa seemed to like that. Mina reached for the hand Vanessa touched herself with and replaced it with her own, doing exactly as Vanessa had done to her. Mina seemed to always follow Vanessa’s lead, even now. Especially now.  
Vanessa ran her fingers through Mina’s hair, petting her like she was her little treasure. Mina was being too delicate, so Vanessa gave her guidance, holding Mina’s hand and rubbing harder until she finally found herself on the edge of orgasm. When she came, Vanessa made no effort to conceal herself. Nothing could dull what she just had.


End file.
